Love Slave
by Marina Cea
Summary: "Hinata. As of right now, you are no longer a Hyuga. You are now property of the Uchiha Clan. You have until tomorrow to pack your things and leave." the words hurt her like a knife to the heart. He wasn't serious, was he? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Naruto fanfiction, so forgive me if it's off..**_

_**DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (but I do have the power to make them do what I want..in this story, that is..)**_

* * *

Hinata sat at her dresser, combing her long darkish blue hair with gentle strokes. On her desk were different tubes of lipstick and various kinds of makeup, and on her mirror, a picture of her mother before she passed. Hinata set down the comb and gazed at her reflection in the mirror, admiring her beauty. She wasn't obsessed with her appearance like most girls in the village, but she did like to pamper herself every now and then. Besides, if she didn't keep up the proper image of a Hyuga, her father would disown her in a matter of seconds.

The thought of her father made a chill run down her spine. No words could explain how much she hated him. He was cold hearted and ruthless. Many seen him as an honorable man, but they couldn't be more wrong. He was a perverted man who used his power to get what he wanted, when he wanted. From what she was told when she was younger, he and her mother had been very much in love. But then they got older, and their love that they once shared turned into nothing greater than a simple piece of paper. Hiashi rarely had time for Hinata's mother, and whenever he did, he tried his best to ignore her. Numerous times, Hinata had caught her father sleeping with one of the maids that worked for the family, and once, she even witnessed him beating her mother. By the time Hinata was fourteen, Hiashi had announced that he had fallen in love with another women. Her mother was cut from the clan immediately, forbidden to have any connections with her beloved children. Shortly after, she hung herself, leaving behind nothing but a sad note that Hiashi had simply thrown away.

A sudden knock brought Hinata back to the present. She turning slightly in her chair and glanced at the door. " Enter."

There were a few seconds of silence before the door slid open. Standing with an expressionless look on her face, Aiko, one of the maids, bowed respectfully. " Lord Hiashi has requested your presence." Hinata sighed. Coming from her father, she knew it was a command, rather than a request.

Standing up from her seat, she dismissed the maid and watched her go. Afterwards, she found one of her kimonos that were semi-formal and threw it on. Her farther would have scolded her if she were to go in the simple pajamas she'd been wearing. Then, she combed her hair one last time and headed towards the family room. On her way down stairs, she noticed that majority of the maids wouldn't make any kind of eye contact whatsoever with her, which was strange, seeing as they always greeted her with respect when they saw her.

When she entered the room, she saw her father and his wife sitting at the table, comfortable white cushions under them. The room itself was large and somewhat too decorated. The light shown through the door that led to the outside training ground. The floors were made from polished wood that seemed to sparkle, and color theme in the room was sort of a pure color, containing mostly white or light colors. It made Hinata very uncomfortable most of the times. As she sat down, she noticed that the woman she'd refused to call mother wore somewhat of a smile. Michiko, Hinata's step mother, was a very beautiful woman. She had extremely long violet colored hair that was pulled into an elegant bun and pinned with various expensive looking hair jewels. Her curvy body was covered with an expensive kimono that had purple cherry blossom patterns on it. Her obi was a pale pink with purple stitching in it, and the sleeves on her outfit were slightly too big.

"Hinata." her father spoke, causing her to make eye contact with him. "As you know, the Hyuga Clan and the Uchiha Clan have been enemies for many years, even before my time as head of the family. However, after plenty of negotiation, we have finally come to an agreement."

Hinata stared at her father in disbelief. Since she was a little girl, she had been taught that the Uchiha's were the enemy. Her farther had always spoken ill of them, yet here he was now, saying that they were allies now. It was like telling a dog to poop on the carpet after he'd been trained not to.

" As we both know, the Uchiha's are very stubborn and ruthless, so you can imagine that it was not easy to make peace with them. In fact, they requested that I give them something valuable. Many of my attempts to give them money or jewels have been turned down, but i've offered something that has seemed to spark their interest."

There conversation was extremely boring on Hinata's part, but the look on Michiko's face said that she was enjoying it. Maybe a little too much..

"Hinata. As of right now, you are no longer a Hyuga. You are now property of the Uchiha Clan. You have until tomorrow to pack your things and leave."

The room fell silent. Hinata stared at her father in shock and disbelief. The only good thing in the room right now seemed to be Michiko's smile, and even that was starting to annoy Hinata.

"W-What?" Hinata stuttered, mentally cursing herself for stuttering like she used to when she was younger.

" Calm your tone!" He barked to his daughter, causing her to flinch. "You are to have your things ready before tomorrow morning, or else you will be personally escorted to the Uchiha's mansion." Hiashi ordered sternly, his white eyes shielded by his eyelids.

Michiko finally spoke up, staring directly at Hinata. "Oh, don't be so selfish. If you really care about this family, you will get over your own feelings and do as your father wishes." her tone was just as harsh, although the smile on her face remained. The fact that Hiashi let Michiko speak to her in such a way was beyond her, but maybe that's why he found the violet haired woman so attractive.

"Y-Yes.." Hinata mumbled, looking down at her lap. There was an awkward silence before her father dismissed her. Obviously, he wanted some "alone" time with his lovely wife.

When she was far enough from the room, she instantly fell to her knees and began to sob. She felt betrayed and hurt. How could her own father simply give her away like that? She had always figured that he disliked her, but never this much. Now she knew how her mother had felt when her father had gotten rid of her.

Some of the maids passed by, giving her a sour look. Obviously, they were aware of the news, which explains why they didn't look at her earlier. But she didn't care. Nothing mattered right now. She was to suffer the same fatge as her mother, which was extremely shameful. What she really feared ,though, was what the Uchiha's would do to her once she was in their hands. After all the stories her father had told her, she didn't know what to expect.

A loud moan caused Hinata to stop her weeping for a few seconds. Her fist balled on their own as she listened to Michiko's moans as her father continued to have sex with her.

_**The next day~**_

"You're seriously going to live with them?" Kiba yelled, causing Hinata's head to pound even more. After she got back to her room, she'd quickly called Kiba and explained to him what had happened. He was totally against her going to live with the Uchihas, but he still agreed to help her pack and move. Ever since then, he'd done nothing but yell and complain.

"I told you already. I _have_ to, for the good of my clan.." she began putting her make up into a bag.

"_ Your _ clan? Hinata, the last time I checked, you weren't even a Hyuga anymore."

Hinata froze as his words penetrated her ears. He was right. She wasn't a Hyuga anymore, just as her father had said. But she couldn't say no, because then a war might break out between the two families, and she didn't want to be held responsible for that." Kiba..you just don't understand.."

Kiba rolled his eyes and started emptying her drawers. " You're a free person, Hinata. You don't have to be afraid of him! Besides, he's so ol-"

Curious as to why he stopped mid sentence, Hinata turned to her friend. Her face immediately darkened as she watched him pick up a pair of her pink underwear that had little teddybears all over them. His face was red with embarrassment.

"D-Don't look at them!" she shrieked and put them back in the drawer and closed it. He put his hands up defensively, and backed away. Then, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Look, all i'm saying is that you should let people boss you around, Hinata. You're a human being.." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kiba..please,drop it already." Hinata mumbled, getting annoyed with him. The more he tried to convince her, the worse she felt.

Instead of pressing on, Kiba left her alone and continued to pack. When they finally finished, they both made their way outside, where Akamaru lay lazily on the grass. When he heard them coming, he instantly got up and ran over to greet Hinata and his master with nudges and licks.

"Akamaru! You're going to mess up my hair!" Hinata giggled, gently pushing the big dog away. He whimpered a little, but quickly got over it. The blue haired female got onto the dog, while Kiba strapped most of her luggage onto the canine.

"Ready?" The spikey haired brunette asked. Hinata looked back at the mansion she'd grown up in and sighed. Then, she turned back to her friend and nodded.

"Ready.."

* * *

**Soo..theres no Sasuke in this chapter, but he'll be in the next one. The chapter is a little short, and I apologize for that. Also, Sorry I made Hiashi sound so cruel in this story, but I had to get the story going, ya know? Anyways, Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata stood outside the large double doors of the Uchiha mansion. To say that the home was big was an understatement. The building was made from pale bricks, with the exception of the windows and door, which were both decorated with some kind of shiny black design. The yard was large, the grass a brilliant green as if someone took care of it every second. The polished black gates that surrounded the whole property was draped with green vines that had bright red roses on them. There was a cement path, which was framed with the rose bushes, that led straight up the porch steps and to the door.

So many things ran through her head. What would they think of her? What kind of cruel things would happen to her? Did her father miss her? Did _anyone_ in her family miss her? Would she ever be able to see Kiba or any of her other friends again?

As she dwelled on the thoughts, she began to unconsciously fumble with the paper in her hands. It was the directions that her father had given her so she could find where she would now be living. Actually, he hadn't given it to her, but ordered one of the maids to do it.

_I guess he didn't want to see me at all.._

Shaking her head from the negative thoughts, Hinata lifted a balled fist and positioned it a few inches away from the door. Her stomach did flips, and she could feel how nervous she was. Her legs were shaking, along with her arms, and her teeth were chattering together as if she were freezing. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to keep them from smashing together, but it was no use. Then, while praying to Kami that she be ok, she forced her hand to beat on the door three times.

No answer. Hinata felt some kind of relief running through her. If she was lucky, then no one would be home, and she could take her things and leave before anyone showed up.

There was the sound of the door unlocking before one of the double doors opened. Hinata's heart stopped instantly. She couldn't bring herself to look at up, so instead, she just stared nervously down her feet.

An awkward silence passed, and Hinata continued to avoid eye contact until there was a clearing of the throat. "_Ahem,_ is there something you need?"

The feminine like voice caused the navy haired female to look up. As she did, she quickly caught sight brilliant green eyes, accompanied by a curious expression. The person standing in front of her was a woman had took Hinata's breath away. Her long pink hair stopped at her waist, the bangs framing her delicate, clear face. Her skin was a slightly pale color, and like her face, there were no scars. She had somewhat of an hour glass shape to her body, and the only thing that stood out besides her eyes were her slightly small breast.

The woman's expression went from confused to awkward, and Hinata noticed that she was staring. Her cheeks instantly blossomed into a bright red, and she looked for something else to capture her attention. The pinkette, on the other hand, seemed to be losing her patience. She stepped back and began to close the door. For some strange reason, she began to panic.

"W-Wait!" she squeaked, causing the woman to stop before the door was completely shut. She looked at the once Hyuga female, opening the door up a little more. Hinata began to dig in the pockets of her pants, searching for the note that her father had given her yesterday. After a few seconds of searching, she finally found the folded up sheet of paper and held it out for the woman to see. The pinkette stared for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before taking it gently from Hinata's hand. She unfolded the paper and her eyes began to scan over the words.

At first, Hinata thought she spotted a hint of disbelief in the woman's eyes, but the thought was gone as fast as it had come. A smile spread across her face, and she opened up the door and gestured for her to come in. Still a bit nervous, Hinata hesitantly stepped passed her and walked into the house. Her breath had caught inside her throat as she took in her new surroundings.

The home looked nothing like her old home, which was much more traditional. This home was more modern. The floors were a polished chestnut wood, and the walls were gray colored, with black borders around the edge. As she expected, the furniture was black, as well as the rug that sat beneath the sets. The sound of the door closing snapped Hinata back to reality.

" It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Haruno, Sakura." The woman spoke gently, her voice a kind of cheery tone. Confusion entered Hinata, and her face must have shown it, because Sakura began to giggle. "No, i'm not a Uchiha. I apologize, this must be all confusing to you." At this, the pinkette took a few steps toward Hinata, her feet hitting against the floor softly.

" S-Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you.." Hinata mumbled, mentally slapping herself for picking up her old stuttering habits.

" None is taken. I believe the one you're looking for is Sasuke. Unfortunately, he is.._busy._"

_Sasuke.. that name sounded familiar. _"Oh..I see. Well, when will he be free?"

The pinkette sighed. Hinata knew , or hoped, that it wasn't because of her, but rather the fact that the Uchiha was busy. " I'm afraid that I don't know.." There was another awkward silence before Sakura spoke up again. " Come. I'll show you to your room."

Sakura walked straight pass Hinata, Obviously expecting her to follow. Having no choice, the navy haired female followed behind and up the staircase, occasionally glancing around the room to take in how big it was. When they reached the stop, Sakura turned left and began going down a large, long corridor. Hinata noticed that on the way, there were various pictures and paintings hanging on the walls. One was of a female with back length ebony hair. She wore a simple kimono, and standing beside her was a male, who looked as if he was somehow bothered.

Then there was one that stood out from the rest. It was a picture of two little boys, both with black hair, except one had a raven cut style. He was standing next to the slightly taller boy, who Hinata assumed was his brother or something. They were standing in what looked like a training ground, their clothes and faces filthy. Still, they wore mischievous smiles. Two pictures away from that one was another of them, only this time they looked to be at a festival and both looked a few years older.

If it were not for the sudden lack of footsteps, Hinata would have kept on looking at the collection of photos that hung on the dark walls. Caught off guard, she looked up to see Sakura opening the doors to one of the room. They both stepped inside, and Hinata automatically gasped. Not because the room was big and spaced, which it was, but because it was so..blank. The except for the floors, the rooms was white. The curtains. The Bed sheets. The walls. Everything. It reminded her of a room straight out of a scary movie.

"This is the room you'll be staying in." Sakura spoke, the same horror that was present in Hinata's eyes present in hers.

The once Hyuga turned away from the bright room, now staring at Sakura once again. She knew the pinkette was aware of it, but she didn't really care. She was so confused and lost, and she needed, no, _wanted _answers _now._

"Um..Sakura-sama?" she spoke, her voice cracking a little. Sakura looked towards her, probably caught off guard by the amount of respect Hinata was giving her.

"Y-Yes?"

"I was wondering..well, you said you weren't a Uchiha, so..who are you?"

A smile spread across the woman's face. "Well, it's a little complicated. To make a long story short, I'm his-"

Loud footsteps caught both the girl's attention, causing them both to look out the door. Hinata could tell by the irritated look on Sakura's face that she was used to the commotion. The was a terrible screeching sound on the floor, which caused the navy haired girl to cover her ears to block out the noise. She screwed her eyes shut, and when the sound finally came to a halt, Hinata bravely glanced up, only to find a blonde haired girl standing at the end of the hall with a very upset expression.

"Sakura!" she growled, spitting out her name like it was poisonous. At this, the pinkette fully stepped out of the room and into the hall, her hands on both of her hips. Her aura was somehow different now, she was no longer sweet and gentle, but rather pissed and annoyed. Her eye brows pointed downward towards each other, and her mouth was set in an angry pout. Her fair skin was slightly red, a sign that she was ready to explode.

The blonde girl began stomping down the hall and towards them, her fist clenched as if she was ready to hit someone. Her long hair was pulled into a semi-high ponytail, a long right bangs covering most of her right eye, and her blue eyes were filled with some kind of hate. As she got closer, Hinata could make out most of her details. She had fair skin, and, much like Sakura's, it was clear, except for a scar that stretched across her collarbone. Unlike the pinkette's, her breast were big, slightly over average size, but no bigger than Hinata's. Her body wasn't as curvy as Sakura's, but she was still a pretty sight to look at.

"Ino.." Sakura hissed, showing no politeness at all in her tone. The blonde, Ino, opened her mouth, but caught sight of Hinata standing in the doorway, holding onto the frame for support. She gave her a once over and gave a _humph_ before turning back to the other woman.

"You haven't seen Sasuke, have you?"

" As a matter of fact, I haven't…"

"Liar. It's written all over you huge forehead. Just tell me where he is, and I'll live you and.." she motioned towards Hinata, "Whoever she is, alone."

Sakura's temper began to flare, and for a few seconds, Hinata that it was because of the amount of disrespect that Ino had given her, but dismissed it as soon as the pinkette cracked her knuckles. "Huge forehead, huh? Listen, _pig_, I've already told you; I don't know where he is. But if I had to guess, he's probably hiding from you."

Ino straightened up, proving that she was a few inches taller than Sakura. " You wanna' go?"

"Bring it on."

There was a pause before Ino roughly grabbed onto Sakura hair. There was a hiss, and the pinkette responded by grabbing hold of her opponents hair, bringing up her other hand to yank on her torso.

Hinata stared in disbelief as the two girls began to fight. Just a few seconds ago, Sakura had been the most elegant and politest girl that her farther only dreamed she could be. And now here she was, fighting with another girl like some childish school girl.

_And all over a guy.._

The sound of a door closing made Hinata look away from the two girls. A few doors down, stood another woman. She wore a white robe that was practically falling off, and her hair was a mess, yet, she had this certain glow to her.

"Temari, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ino shouted, and Hinata noticed for the first time that the two women stopped fighting and started working together against the spiky haired female.

The tone in Ino's voice caught her attention, because the smile that she wore faded away, replaced by a semi-smirk. "I _think_ I'm going to go take a bath."

" Smartass! Why were you just coming out of Sasuke-kun's room?" Ino made her way towards Temari and looked at her with a disapproving expression. Temari, on the other hand, didn't seemed to be bothered at all.

"Oh..well, he demanded that I come and play with him. So I did." She said casually, causing Ino to flare up even more. Temari's smirk spread, and something that looked like mischief sparked in her green eyes. " I think I over-did it..put him right to sleep. Poor thing."

The blonde finally lost it. She grinded her teeth and turned towards Sakura, deciding to take her anger out on her instead. "You bitch! I knew you were lying!"

Sakura looked a bit shocked, then her face flushed. "Who are you calling bitch, you slut?" and that being said, they were fighting again, this time much harder. The picture frames rocked and rattled and the vibrations the girls made against the floors and walls. Temari, the girl responsible for them fighting once more, looked at Hinata. She could tell that the woman was amused with her presence.

Then, just as Ino had done, the woman rudely turned away and began walking down the hallway, away from all the commotion. Hinata pouted and stared at the girls, who were now clawing at each other. She didn't know whether to break them up or let them continue their senseless fighting. The more she thought about it, the more violent the fighting got. Finally, she decided to try and put an end to it.

Bad mistake. When she'd tried the pull the two apart, Sakura accidently struck her in the face, obviously thinking she was Ino. Hinata let out a surprised squeak, but the assault didn't stop. She was hit with all kinds of fists and slaps, even a few hair tugs. She was aware of the tears building in her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried, they slowly began to spill down her red cheeks.

_I..I want to go home..!_

Kami must have heard her cries, because the door that Temari had come out of flew open, slamming against the walls. The noise caused the two to stop fighting, and Hinata's tears to stop falling. Even Temari, who has already about to turn the corner, looked back in surprise. Everything was quiet and still, as if someone had hit the pause button on reality.

Hinata's face flushed as she stared at the raven haired man, who had on nothing but boxers. His eyes were lazy, as if he'd just woken up, but still full of anger. His eye brow twitched, and he leaned on either framed of the door, holding on for support. It took everything in Hinata's power not to stare at the well built six pack he sported.

His eyes began to focuse, and he stared at both Ino and Sakura. Then, his gaze focused on Hinata, causing her to shift uncomfortably as they made direct eye contact with each other. Then, he closed his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on out here?"

* * *

**Haha! Finally finished this chapter! I know this dosen't have much Sasuke, but I wanted to introduce the girls first. Sorry if I made Ino come off as hostile, I swear she won't(always)be like that in later chapters. Also, i'm sorry for any mispelled words or typos.**

**Anyways..Reviews are appreciated! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata glanced around the room slowly, unsure of what to say. Right now, she was sitting in one of the polished maple wooden chairs that fit ever so perfectly with the rectangular dinner table. On either side of her sat Sakura and Ino, both shooting daggers from the eyes. The staring had become so intense that Hinata could actually _see_ sparks of hatred flying, and she was sure she wasn't the only one that noticed.

Leaning against the marble counter type placed on the island, was Temari. Her hair wasn't too much of a mess anymore, and her clothes were slightly more appropriate from when Hinata had first saw her. The spiky blonde lifted her white coffee mug up and took a loud sip, obviously to emit some kind of sound. All the while, she kept glancing over at Hinata, making her more uncomfortable than what she already was.

To top the Sundae with a cherry, the raven haired man was sitting directly in front of her, leaning his elbows on the table, his hands intertwined in front of his face so the only thing that was visible was his Onyx colored eyes. He only stared at her; didn't speak, move, or make any sound what so ever. For the past few minutes, Hinata had been determined to ignore the stare, searching for something, _anything_, to occupy her time. After a while, the man seemed to catch on, and finally decided to lower his hands.

"What business do you have in my home?" he asked, his voice somewhat annoyed. The instant the words left his mouth, Hinata locked her gaze onto him. She didn't know why she was so shocked to hear that this was _his _mansion. Maybe it was because he looked so young, or probably because he seemed to be the only male in the house.

"_Maybe..maybe the others are away…"_

"**Well?** Are you going to answer my question or not?" the tone in his voice said he was growing impatient. Hinata searched for words to say, her mouth automatically opening and spilling out drabbles and pieces of words that were irrelevant to the question. The Uchiha closed his eyes and brought his hands back up, his right eyebrow twitching every few seconds. Hinata could feel his aura turning dark, and no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't turn her voice off.

"Sasuke- san. I'm sorry to interrupt, but she brought this with her." Sakura spoke up, both startling and surprising Hinata. She didn't expect the pinkette to break contact with Ino and speak up on her behalf.

Sakura slowly stood from her seat and made her way over to the Uchiha, the note that Hinata had given her held in her scratched up hands. The navy haired girl couldn't help but noticed how opposite the two looked while next to each other. His black hair dominated over her pink hair; her vibrant eyes clashed with his dark ones, and her sweet expression shadowed his aggressive and mean looks.

The man semi-snatched the letter from Sakura, waving his hand slightly to let her know that she was dismissed. Sakura bowed and went back over to her seat, this time, sitting and looking like a lady instead of the rough girl that Hinata had witnessed.

There was an awkward moment of silence before he sat the paper down in front of him. He stared uncomfortably at Hinata, a for a moment, she thought she saw a flicker or amusement. However, she dismissed it as soon as he stood from his seat and made his way towards the kitchen door. Ino and Sakura reacted a little by sitting up straight and looking at his back. Temari only looked up from her drink for a few moments, not daring to take another sip. Hinata, on the other hand, didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to follow him or stay put?

"Girl." He spoke suddenly, catching the Hyuga's attention. She stood from her seat a little too fast, causing the chair to rock on its hind legs. She quickly grabbed onto the seat before it could fall and placed it gently back on all fours.

"H-Hai?" she asked, a little nervous.

There was another painful pause before her continued. "Make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for a while.

And with that, he left the room, leaving Hinata to see nothing but the back of his black robe that he proudly wore.

* * *

" I'm so sorry about that!" Sakura whined, watching as Hinata touched the large scratch on her left cheek.

" It's no problem at all." Hinata lied, dipping her hand back into the warm water and bringing it up to her scar. The truth was, she was extremely upset right now, for a lot a lot of reasons. For one thing, she had gained two new battle scars, one on her cheek, on the other going across her breast. They stung like hell, especially since she was soaking in the hot springs. Another reason was because of all the bags she had to unpack and move into her new, depressing room. The other was because frankly, she had no idea what was going on. It was only an hour ago that she entered this house, and already, she was being pulled into a world filled with confusion. The only thing she knew was what Sakura had told her, which was that she now worked for Sasuke Uchiha, along with her, Ino, and Temari. She had no idea in what way, but didn't bother to ask. She'd cross that bridge when she come to it.

Sakura sighed and slid lower into the water, the top of her breast the only visible part of her besides her head and shoulders. Hinata gazed over at the woman, her breath getting caught in her throat instantly. She knew that Sakura probably felt as stressed as she did, but she did a damn good job at hiding it. Her calm expression showed no signs of worry or distress; she appeared to be calm and collected.

" Listen..I know Sasuke was a little.._rude_ today, but that was only because he was in a bad mood. He's having some family troubles, plus he's been working very hard lately." The pinkette explained, not bothering to look up at Hinata. "Just give it some time, and I'm sure that you'll warm up to the idea of working for him."

Hinata forced herself to smile. She'd heard that same line before. Well, something close to it. It was the same thing her mother had told her when she'd accidently interrupted her father while he was working. She was only four at the time, but she could remember the event like it had happened only yesterday. She'd drew him a picture for fathers day and decided to give it to him, but when she tried, he snatched it from her and ripped it, saying that adults had no time for such silly things. Hinata could remember being kicked out of his studies, the tears that stained the floor as she sobbed, the soft cloth that her mother had used to wipe her face free from snot and water…

A sudden splash of wet warmth snapped her out of her memory, followed by a fit of giggle. Hinata instinctively turned to see where it was coming from, only to meet a set of beautiful, emerald colored eyes.

"Helloooooo! Earth to Hinata! Did you hear what I said?"

Hinata's face flushed. " Sorry, Sakura-san! I was just thinking. What did you say?"

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully and splashed another round of water at her. " _Sakura_ is just fine, and I said, don't worry, you'll have the girls and I to keep you company.

The navy haired girl held her hands in front of her protectively, trying to shield herself from the water, only to no avail. It took a few moments for her to react, but she quickly came back. She splashed two sets of water onto Sakura, who in return, splashed back three. Within seconds, the two were already in a full blown water fight. The girls giggled and squeaked as drops of water slapped them silly. Every now and then, they'd pause if too much water got into the nose, eyes, mouths, or ears, but other than that, they did a good job at enjoying themselves. Hinata seemed to be having the most fun. She hadn't had a female friend in years. Actually, she'd never had a female friend. The only companies she'd ever had were a smelly guy and his dog, and a boy who was obsessed with insects. Not even her own sister had liked her.

"Well, don't you two look cute?" a voice called from the door, startling the two women. Hinata quickly sunk down into the water, covering herself so that her breast weren't visible anymore. Sakura, however, had no shame in letting her girls be displayed.

"Temari..you scared the shit out of me.." the pinkette relaxed a little as she watched her friend walk towards the water, the only thing covering her was a large white towel. Hinata tried not to stare, but she couldn't help but notice the attitude the woman carried. It was easy to see she wasn't too happy about Hinata's presence in the home.

"Sasuke called for you. He said it was urgent and that he needed you ASAP." The blonde said as she removed her towel and slid down into the warm water. Sakura did the exact opposite, taking her hair out of its tight bun and letting it fall down her wet back as she moved towards the door. She looked back at Hinata and put on a sorry smile.

"I'm sorry..duty calls. I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?" at that, Hinata shook her head and watched her new friend leave her.

There was a silence, and Hinata had forgotten that she wasn't alone. Only the sound of water splashing gently made her aware.

"So..miss Hyuga", Temari began, dislike noticeable in her voice, "or should I say _ex-_ Hyuga."

Hinata backed away a little, attempting to keep a safe distance between the two of them. She could already tell by the tone of her voice that this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation.

" What are you doing here?"

"Well..you see, my dad and the Uchiha family made this deal and.."

"No," Temari rudely interrupted," I mean, why did you decide to show up here? You had your chance to run away, escape such a cruel fate. But you didn't. Instead, you decided to allow some old man ,who probably doesn't even love you, to tell you what to do."

Hinata could feel her anger rising as Temari continued to speak such cruel words. She knew that the woman knew what she was doing, and the fact that she was telling the truth angered her even more. "You don't understand..it was for the good of my clan.."

" _Your_ clan? Honey, I understand perfectly. You've been brain washed into thinking that everything you say or do is for the good of _your_ clan. The same clan that decided to trade you away like some used up toy. Trust me, they don't care about you at all."

Hinata bit back tears. The same thing she said was similar to what Kiba had told her, only more rude and aggressively. "That's..not true. They..they love me.."

Temari laughed harshly, her breast jumping up and down as she did so. "Love you? Are you really that stupid? If they loved you, then you wouldn't be here, would you? If they really cared, they would have done everything in their power to keep you. Tell me, when's the last time your parents said that they loved you?"

Hinata sat in the water quietly, which were suddenly beginning to feel cold. Temari had a point. The last time she'd heard someone say I love you was the night before her mother was kicked out of her own home. Her father, on the other hand, hadn't told her since, well, since she was born. In fact, she was sure that he didn't even know how to pronounce those words.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

" Nineteen.."

Temari laughed again, only not as harsh as before. "You're kidding! You're so young, and yet you think you can become a sex slave."

The last two words caught her attention. _Sex slave?_ Her father hadn't mentioned that! And neither did Sakura. Suddenly, it all started to make sense to her. Sakura answering the door, her and Ino fighting, Temari coming out the room with a bright glow on her face. How come she didn't see it before? They were his sex slaves. His concubines. His toys. And she was his newest addition..

* * *

**_Okay, so I know it's a long wait, and rather than try to explain myself, just check out my profile and most of your problems will be solved. _**

**_R&R! :)_**


End file.
